Rainey days
by darkangelrawr
Summary: What if Raine had survived her labour? What if Cid Kramer was evil? What if Squall and Ellone were stvlen away and were in danger of losing their memories? A story about family, the dangers of evil and fighting for those you love, gets better as it continues...
1. Chapter 1

Rainey days

By Lucia Widdop

**A/N This is a small fan fiction about what could have happened if Raine had survived, this does not follow the storyline as such and I haven't actually planned it all but somehow I have to write this so **_**promiseintherain**_** this is for you.**

**This is uncompleted don't worry it will get better.**

**Laguna**

They got the wrong woman.

They think my wife is dead, everyone does, Ward, Kiros, even Julia sought me out to attempt to console me (and rekindle a relationship we'd once had) but they're all wrong, every single one of them, I know where she is and it isn't in a grave its with me, always…

**Unknown**

It was unbearable to think that I'd lost them, Ellone and Squall that is, that day was horrible. I want his comfort, I can smell him sometimes, sometimes he tells me things and I can hear his voice, sometimes he even puts his fingers on my face and cries and begs me to talk to him, but I can't.

I can hear him but I can't reply, I can feel him but can't see him, all I see is darkness, I can't move I'm trapped and I wish he knew.

**Laguna**

It was scary and terrifying and Julia, I haven't told Julia what happens, not even Kiros or Ward know the exact truth but I think they have an idea.

I know I should talk about it, but talking about it makes it seem real and I just can't do that, not yet, because…talking about it makes it real and it can't be real it just can't be…

**Unknown**

It was nobody's fault, well except theirs.

I will never forgive him, never. Cid Kramer will forever be hated in my eyes and I just want them to be safe with me, home where they belong, here in Winhill.

Squall wasn't his to take, he's mine! Laguna knows it and I know it, Cid wants him to be a machine, and once he set his sights on Ellone, well…

I wanted to protect her from this I never wanted her to be exposed like that all I can hope is that she and Squall take care of each other, and Squall avoids GF's, because if he doesn't…if he doesn't then Cid will have him forever and I'll never awaken from this slumber…

**Laguna**

What happened? What happened? You expect me to just talk about it like I would dinner? What are you?

No, it was them, Cid and Edea, they took my children after the accident, they said I needed time to recover, but I've never gotten word from them like they promised, the orphanage doesn't exist and they are in danger of losing their memories.

I have to find them before she dies, before they forget and before I mean nothing to them…


	2. Chapter 2

Rainey Days

By Lucia Widdop

**Ellone**

Something's is wrong about the place where they're keeping us. I can't find Squall and they say I can only leave here and be with Squall if I co-operate with them.

They keep wanting to do tests on me take samples of my hair, nails, skin, they can't possibly know about my power can they? I have to get away from this place they call the Garden! If only we weren't monitored permanently I might have a fighting chance.

One thing my mother and father taught me from when I was a child was, do not show them your power unless you are in an emergency.

The only way I can get out of here is if I can somehow find Squall.

**Squall**

The last words I heard from my mother and father were: "Protect Ellone."

Protect Ellone, how can I? I have no idea where she is, all I know is that everyone is here for their own reasons. I can tell Zell hates it here and Quistis is strangely nice to me. I think the only way I can help Ellone is accepting help from them before it's too late and she's trapped here forever or worse dead.

**Ellone**

I tried to run, stupid I know but I was scared, I got lost all I could see was white corridor after white corridor. They found me, they chained me to the wall, I'm trapped here now because of one stupid action. I have nobody to talk to and no way to contact Squall. They say it's for the best, that I'll corrupt the others. But I know that it's because they don't want me or the others to escape. My time is limited, I know that for sure soon I won't be able to fight, if Squall can't save me soon I'll die, all I can do is sleep and hope my power will help me.

**Squall**

I remember training and then passing out, they'll have taken me to the infirmary but now I'm happy, what they don't know is that Ellone uses her power through sleep. As long as they don't learn that we might have a chance at survival.

**Ellone**

I can see what he is seeing, although I'm asleep my power allows me an insight into what I'm projecting. I'm showing him the place I am in, recalling the white corridors, and our capture. I have few memories of what happened but I think I'm in the same place he is. He's walking away from me down these corridors and then outside. Everything is fuzzy now the places I haven't yet seen but my memories teamed with his might just be enough for him to find me…

**Squall**

She is nearby I know that but she's heavily guarded it will take all of my stealth and I will need someone to help cause a distraction. Zell is perfect for the job, if he helps me I can try and help him and that Quistis girl.

I am waking up, the doctor is in the next room and Zell and Quistis are at my bedside.

"Shh Squall, we snuck in don't make too much noise" whispers Quistis.

I choke back a laugh, Zell is the noisiest guy around it's almost humorous him managing to stay quiet for more than a minute.

"My sister, Ellone, she's has power we have to save her before they…harm her. If you help me find her we'll help you out of here." I make the proposition looking directly at Zell. It is him who I require more than Quistis.

"It's a deal. Where is she?" he asks, and I quickly explain her power and what details I have of her location before we escape through the nearby window…

**Ellone**

Thank god I had the sense to do something, the guards are here, they're moving me, I'm weak due to fatigue and lack of food and water. I try to resist but can't fight like I need to. They unchain me sling me over their shoulders, they carry me to a science lab and fear sets in. I try to connect with Squall again but am unsure if it is working my power isn't as strong when I am awake. I see a huge tube it's like a glass coffin and there's water in it. They put me in and I sit up trying to get out. One guard sprays something and I pass out, I have no idea what will happen now…

**Squall**

We were making plan when I heard this huge scream inside my head. I know it's Ellone and know she's in danger. I can't sit around any longer.

"We have to move now or she will die." I say trying not to panic.

They look at me serious and sincere, and we run…


	3. Chapter 3

Rainey days

By Lucia Widdop

**Laguna**

I sat with her all day. Reminiscing about the fun we had when Ellone and Squall were with us. When my leg was permanently damaged and when she wasn't trapped in a coma.

Every day I update her with the weather, although I needn't bother it rains every day, almost as if there is a spell where as long as my wife Raine remains in a coma, the small town of Winhill will suffer, it makes sense after all rain is her namesake.

I tell her it's raining as always but she doesn't respond. I tell her that I love her and I will find a way to rouse her.

There'still no response and I have to leave the room to stop myself from crying.

**Raine**

I wish I could tell Laguna how to wake me. I cannot bear to stay in this frozen state. My mind is active and awake I can hear everything he says but I cannot move. I wonder if this is a spell. If I was awake I could tend to his leg and rescue our children, I can't help but think that this is deliberate to ensure that they have Ellone. I know that once reunited with Squall and Ellone I will wake and we will defeat them!

**Laguna**

I can't take this anymore I have to do something! There is a girl she is called Rinoa and she is rumoured to have great healing magic I will ask Julia to seek her out and help me then I will go with Ward and Kiros to save my children. I cannot tell Raine yet though. I cannot fill her with false hope until I know that I can execute my plan. I fear that if I promise her and then cannot fulfil my promise then her condition will worsen and then… and then I don't know what I'll do!

**Raine**

I have made it my mission to find clues, whilst I am stuck in this alternate reality there must be something I can do! I only possess a tiny portion of Ellone's power but I can at least use it to discover the current situation…

**Laguna**

I tell Raine that I have a visitor but not to worry it is just an old friend. I am hoping that she does not pick up on the fact that I am lying, or that I am planning something.

I called Julia and she sent for Rinoa, for once luck is on my side because she is here, once she heard the tale she immediately arrived. She is part of an underground rebellion; she wants me to ensure that Cid is defeated once this is over. I have signed a contract that once Squall and Ellone are safe I will liberate the garden and defeat Cid and Edea.

Rinoa is not what I expected, she is Squall's age and has long ink black hair with brown streaks at the front, she has dark mischievous eyes and pale skin, she is clad in blue and I can't help but wonder if she would date Squall.

She takes a look at my leg she says it is quite bad but definitely salvageable. She uses several Curaga spells and it feels nice, the healing magic coursing through my veins, bathing my leg in a soft, gentle light. It is not surprising how famous she is.

"Your leg should hold but I insist on coming with you to save your children, we will sort the rest of the deal later."

I nod in agreement, "Can I ask you to take a look at my wife?" I ask.

Rinoa's eyes widen in surprise, Julia must have told her Raine is dead.

Raine lies peacefully in the same position as always, no movement.

I have asked Rinoa not to speak and she uses a scan spell in order to help her determine my wife's condition.

She leaves the room and looks at me a serious expression on her face.

"Your wife is stable; she will not awaken until she is reunited with her children. Julia told me Raine died, I am confused." she says.

"I have not told anyone except you of her condition, I am struggling to accept it, I would prefer that it is kept quiet for now and I cannot allow her to hear your voice. I am scared that if she finds out my plan then my plan fails she will get worse." I tell her.

Rinoa's eyes look sad and sympathetic but she does not say any words of comfort which I am grateful for. In the face of tragedy it is kindness which truly breaks a person.

"Call your friends and we will make preparations to save your children, time is ticking so we must move fast who knows what could be happening there." she says and I nod in agreement. She is wise for a teenager and she is my only hope.

**Raine**

The situation is bad but I cannot allow myself to panic otherwise I may get worse. Ellone is being observed, her time is running out. Squall is on his way to find her but many dangers lie ahead; he has two friends helping him so he might survive. Laguna is planning something but I am not sure what yet, all I know is that I feel lighter and lighter each day, I'm scared that I am dying, I'm scared of fading away, I am sure that this is a spell but it is strong to have bound me for this long, as long as it is not a spell which damages more over time I should be okay but if it is then I might not make it. The only thing I can do is use my magic and find the spell which is affecting me then try and figure out how to get around it or weaken it. I am almost certain I cannot break free alone…

**Laguna**

My leg feels a lot better already Rinoa is doing her best to help me and for that I am grateful, Julia has arrived and I told her what happened. She asks to see Raine but I refuse. I don't want to upset Raine by allowing anyone to see her. Especially as Raine knows that I once had a thing for Julia, instead I ask her to find Ward and Kiros and to send them to me. She bows her head in response and takes them to me. Meanwhile Rinoa makes me an offer.

"Laguna can you use magic?" she asks.

I nod solemnly and she helps train me up using magic, the one thing I refuse to learn is GF's, Rinoa doesn't use them either out of respect.

After hours of training until my head hurts and I feel weak I make lunch for Rinoa and I, she offers to wash up afterwards and I let her whilst I check on Raine.

When Raine fell into the coma she always looked peaceful but now she has a faint expressing of worry on her face.

I wonder what she is dreaming about, whether or not she can hear me, if she is aware of what is happening, probably not.

I sit next to her and take her hand in mine, it is neither too warm or too cold, her hair is fanned out across the pillow still as silky as ever it's almost teasing me the fact that she is still so beautiful, the fact that I can see her but she is not there.

I'd love to hear her chiding me, teasing me, laughing at me. I miss her sarcastic humour, her stubbornness and her tenderness.

I look outside it is still heavily raining the sky shrouded in dark grey clouds.

I wish Ward and Kiros would hurry up already so I can go.

I am like a child now I have a plan I just want to get on with it. I sit down feeling restless, when I hear a knock at the door.

I answer it and Ward and Kiros are at my door. Ward is unable to fight anymore due to when he lost his voice during battle however he signals that he has items to sell and would like to assist. Kiros promises to be my right hand man and Rinoa seems pretty keen to fight, Julia offers to stay and look after Raine whilst I'm gone and you know what? I think I will let her.

We get straight to word customising weapons and pulling on any thing which will serve as armour. Rinoa helps me and Kiros learn more advanced magic and Kiros spars with me in a friendly fight ensuring that I have not forgotten what I have learnt in the military.

I know that the children are being held in a garden but I am not sure which, we decide to try Galbadia and Trabia to discover any information on the whereabouts of Cid and Edea Kramer, we have agreed to pretend we are investigating him after a job offer, we do not know who is siding with Cid and who is not but we do know that we must be careful not to give ourselves away.

It is nearly the end of the day we are setting off soon using nightfall as cover. By the time we make it to the nearest garden it will probably be morning anyway.

I ask the others to wait downstairs and go up to the room Raine is in.

"I am leaving for a short time Raine, I have asked Julia to look after you, I have to get you better and save Ellone and Squall. Once they are here and you are awake I will liberate the orphanage/garden and set those poor children free. You don't have to worry about me Rinoa healed my leg, Ward will come with us but keep returning to keep you and Julia updated, he can't speak so he cannot fight. I will go with Rinoa and Kiros we will save our children Raine I promise. Just stay strong okay?" I kiss her on the head after the speech.

Then I notice it, she is still unconscious but the worry lines are gone and she is smiling, looking outside I see that it is still raining but the rain is lighter.

It's only something small but it fills me with hope…

**A/N: And there we have it next chapter complete! More is on the way soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rainey days

By Lucia Widdop

**A/N May contain torture scenes in this chapter or future chapters not for sensitive or younger readers.**

**Cid**

"So my darling what is the plan? We have the girl there is no way she can be saved now. What is it you intend on doing?" I ask my wife. I look at her from across the room. She is beautiful as ever, her skin is almost translucent in the soft lighting we have fitted in our chamber, her long chestnut hair is wound up on her head fixed in place by a golden tiara. A veil cascades down her back, shimmering and falling around her body. She wears a long, garnet coloured robe which is very revealing, her large breasts are barely covered and there is a large slash up the dress which reveals one long leg. She waves her hand, red taloned fingernails gleaming in the light and casts a spell, a light breeze fills the room and the veil sways in the air. I am in love with her but even now she never fails to intimidate me. I swallow hard debating whether I should repeat the question. "There is time Cid, she is unconscious, her power is useless, the rest of the children are all training, this garden is one of many to come." she says in a low voice. I am not sure if I can keep up with Edea and her evil plans. What will become of me when I am no use? Will she dispose of me too? I swallow again, a sweat is building up on my body I am very afraid.

"You needn't fear me Cid, I will not kill you as long as you do not oppose me, do you oppose me?" she asks coolly her dark eyes boring into mine.

"Of course not!" I reply honestly, a shiver runs down my spine, does she think otherwise?

"Calm yourself, my adoring husband, I believe you, just do not think you can fool me, you fear for your pathetic human life whereas I shall live forever reigning over continents. Balamb is just the starting point I shall take over every city, every village and you will help me, should you prove yourself worthy, I may grant you eternal life, but you must stay loyal." she sounds like the perfect wife, reassuring and generous but there is a different, underlying meaning. She is warning me not to stop her, and if I do I will die. She has picked up on my fear and I wonder what she wants from me, a slowly ageing mortal.

She looks at me her dark eyes inviting, "I am bored Cid, entertain me?" she asks fluttering her eyelashes and smiling coyly at me.

I almost run to her.

**Edea**

I have committed an act of kindness, something which is rare even for me. Cid gave me what I wanted but I have business to attend to, business which he will not would to see, and so I teleported him to the room next door, soundproofed it and cast a sleeping spell on him, he will never know of this act but I know that he would thank me.

There is a knock on the door and I know that it is the report I ordered on the girl Ellone.

I feel a wave on anticipation, I crave magic and power, I want more, this child wields the power of time and space, to have control over that, to be able to manipulate so much, I could do anything I wanted. I just have to make sure that she is secure.

"Enter!" I call and this timid soldier steps in the room bowing low in respect.

"Speak." I command and I relax back on my bed.

"The girl was kept in the room but attempted an escape, we secured her and held her in the holding facility, once we ad secured the lab we managed to get her to the science lab and she is now in the specialist, containment facility, we plan on conducting a series of tests to determine how she uses her power and the current level of her abilities." the soldier finishes his report and is trembling slightly.

"Who is the leader of this operation?" I ask.

"That is me your highness." he replies nervously.

"What is your name?" I challenge.

"I am Thomas your highness" he replies.

"Thomas you have done well you have earned a promotion, I have bigger issues on my hands and I need assistance, I trust you will be a valuable asset to me." I say it is a question but I prefer to phrase it as an order.

"Yes, of course your highness!" he exclaims his face lit up like a child's.

"Excellent, I need successors should anything happen to me, but first I need a list of all relations to this girl, second I need a list of any magic users who remain in this continent. I also require a secure defence line against any fools who believe they can liberate this place" I order.

"Yes, ma'am!" he salutes to me.

He has slipped up referring to me as ma'am instead of your highness but I shall allow it to slide, for now.

"Excellent, I shall awake my husband now, he is not to know of this until I give you the clear, I am not sure that he is completely loyal or merely acting out of fear, anyone acting out of fear will be disposed of." I reply waiting for his reaction.

The soldier remains cool and composed and nods then leaves upon my dismissal.

I enter the room where Cid is and awaken him from his slumber.

We shall check on the condition of the girl…

**Cid**

I wake up to see Edea, peering over me, I can't remember what happened but I am sure that she had something to do with it. In fact, come to think before I fell unconscious she had that strange faraway look in her eyes she has before she casts a spell. It had to be her sleeping spell.

"You put a spell on me!" I accuse angry at her for doing so but also worrying about why she felt the need to.

Edea looks at me icy as usual. "What of it, I had business to attend to." she says utterly composed.

"How am I supposed to serve you if you do not trust me?" I ask irritated.

"Exactly." she replies cryptically.

She casually flips through some paperwork then gazes at me.

"You can prove that you trust me by completing a mission for me." she says.

"A mission?" he echoes nervously.

"Do you love me? Would you lay your life on the line for me? Would you bow down and worship me as your queen?" she asks me seriously.

"Yes." I reply simply.

"Then fulfil this mission should you succeed you shall be rewarded, should you fail you will be disposed of." she says calmly.

Disposed of? I cannot believe it, would she really turn her back on me so quickly? I wonder is it worth dying in the vain hope that she'll save me? Can I truly trust her after she's keeping things from me?

I want to live, I want to feel her power surging through me, we both have our own motives, for her it is power, for me it is eternal life and money.

We are unashamedly materialistic.

"The mission is to find that girl Ellone who is within this very garden, she is being observed, I want you to bring me the ring she wears, you may kill anyone who crosses you I do not care but I want that ring, should you succeed I will grant you temporary power and money, whatever it is that your greedy, human heart desires.

My eyes nearly pop out of my head, anything I could possibly dream of; money, power, life, the possibities are endless and I allow myself to fantasise for a moment before I hear Edea's orders.

"You may choose any GF you require from: Queezacotl, Shiva, Siren, Leviathon, Ifrit, Carbuncle and Brothers." she says.

I don't think I just choose selecting Ifrit and Brothers, I am sure that brute strength is the way forward.

Edea's lips curve into a cunning smile at my choice and I wonder what she is plotting the scheming little witch she is. I will not let her better me and am sure of my choices.

She allows me to select any items I require and I grab G returners, G potions, Mega potions and any status healing items that I can.

She is still smiling at me.

"You will report to me at precisely 3pm." she orders.

I check my watch she has given me plenty of time.

She describes the ring as much as possible, it is small and golden set with a single emerald. It is said to be on Ellone's ring finger.

I conjure an image up in the periphery of my mind, a golden ring, that is what is most important, it must be pretty valuable for Edea to leave lives on the line and deep down I know that if want my heart's desires I must retrieve it no matter what.

I turn to Edea and offer her a smile, she just points at a clock which is already counting down, eating away at my chances of happiness.

I sigh to myself and the open the door hoping this will be as easy as it sounds…

**Edea**

Three minutes after Cid has left Thomas comes in the room. I have cast a temporary spell on Cid without his knowledge for the next three minutes he will lose all sense of spatial navigation and wander aimlessly, it's cruel I know but it is necessary.

"I have a very important order for you now and if you do not follow I will fire and then kill you." I threaten.

Thomas' face remains calm and I grudgingly admit to myself that I am slightly and I mean slightly impressed.

"What is the order, your highness?" he asks curiously.

"I have sent Cid on a mission, he has to retrieve a ring from the girl, I want you soldiers to stand in the way as you would if he was a real life intruder. I have cast spells on all of you and my husband so you will not die, if he defeats you, then you will simply sleep for a total of five minutes, if you awaken and he is still nearby pretend to be dead. There is in fact no ring, but this is important, do not tell anyone especially Cid that there is no ring, this is a test." I tell him.

Thomas nods looking slightly confused, I know that he understands the order but is wondering why I am testing my own husband, that is none of his concern however and I do not explain myself any further.

"Cid will arrive here at precisely three pm I want you to report back to me at precisely quarter to three, it is vital he does not see you." I order.

Thomas nods eagerly and I smile as I trace my finger up my exposed leg.

Sex appeal gets you everywhere it seems.

I dismiss him after allowing him two minutes to admire me and he leaves quickly.

I use my magic to create an orb so I can watch Cid whenever I please, this is also a test for Thomas to see if he too is loyal or just acting out of fear. I am pleased with my plan.

Thomas suddenly barges into the room panic stricken and I raise an eyebrow half amused and half annoyed.

"What is it Thomas?" I ask warily.

"I forgot to give you the paperwork on the girls relatives and any magic users in on the continent. I am deeply sorry." he says and actually gets on his knees.

I take the paperwork and send him off and strangely enough I find myself that I am more concerned for his safety than my husbands.

**Cid**

That filthy wench, she has tricked me! I have been walking around in circles for the past few minutes. She is utterly determined to ensure that I fail, well I'll prove her wrong, I'll retrieve that ring no matter what!

This mission is a lot more difficult than I anticipated for a start Edea didn't even tell me where exactly the girl is being held.

Thankfully a passing soldier seems to know pointing me in the direction of a building that I have not been in before.

Angrily, I storm forwards vicious thoughts about Edea echoing around my head, I wonder if it was her ring she has put on Ellone's finger and that is why she put me to sleep, but I cannot be certain.

As soon as I step into the building I am surrounded by soldiers it's as if they have been waiting for me!  
I instantly use into Ifrit, sighing in pleasure is my body and mind fuses with his and his fiery strength and nature courses through my veins and arteries.

My heart beats a different, stronger more powerful rhythm and I leap into the air and attack using huge fireballs and rocks to wipe the soldiers out.

This place is huge and I wander around wondering where on earth I am supposed to go to find Ellone, all I know is that time is ticking and I'm in the middle of a huge, white maze.

I refuse to give Edea that satisfaction of asking for a hint and so I search the soldiers bodies and clothes feeling happy when I find a small note of paper tucked into one of the pockets of a commander's jacket.

Opening it up I realise part of the note is blurred maybe from sweat or water? I can just make out the words girl, facility, observation and underground.

This is a huge help, there is only one floor underground but is it secret almost like a dungeon.

It is another of Edea's tricks, anybody who didn't know this building wouldn't knvw about the underground floor they would think only of the higher floors and then they would be taken down.

Sometimes I hate how clever my wife is.

I find an elevator and I press the stop button waiting until the doors remain closed.

There has to be something with this elevator…there!

Checking the buttons I see that there is one button which isn't a button at all merely a cover up for another button.

Come to think of it I don't think this place even has eleven floors, this is definitely a trick.

I pull the cap off and smile as I find a small yellow button underneath which I press of course.

I hear a click as if something has been unlocked within the elevator but I cannot lvcate it's source.

I place my hands on the elevator walls feeling for an out of place panel but there is nothing of course.

I check the ceiling and search for an air vent but once again I cannot find anything.

I sit on the floor feeling rather sorry for myself and angry at the fact that Edea has got one over me when I noticed a slight ridge which is protruding into my bottom.

I inspect the floor and notice it is a very small easily missable handle.

Using all my strength (which isn't that much if I'm completely honest) I pull and realise there is a ladder leading downwards.

I climb down the ladder and can hear soldiers talking. I check my watch, I haven't got as much time as I would like yet I cannot fathom where it has gone, or how I wasted it.

Even so I now realise why Edea seemed so happy when I chose Ifrit and Brothers, two GF's perfect for strength but not as good for anything else, my heart is sinking, it is apparent that brute strength will get me nowhere here, this building is huge which means there will be a lot of soldiers, even if I defeat them all there is no way I can survive and get the ring in time.

Edea will win.

No! I cannot let her win, I won't! I notice this room has a lot of columns perfect for hiding behind, I can use them to get close then use a GF surprise them, grab the ring and then run, it isn't the best plan I've come up with in my lifetime but it is the only thing I can think of which will work.

I sneak around somehow managing not to attract the attention of the soldiers despite my middle sticking out behind each column.

I transform into the brothers and storm forwards, I knock soldiers aside as if they are dominoes and I get to the container the girl is in.

Pulling open the lid I pull both her hands out checking every finger.

There is no ring to be seen…

**Edea**

It is nearly time, and with a sigh I hide the papers in a secret fake bottomed drawer. There is another magic user I have great interest in her name is Rinoa. More importantly though I have discovered Ellone's family tree.

At minute her parents Laguna and Raine are not a problem. I cast a spell on Raine which will not be broken any time soon she is in a coma. In addition to that when we seized the girl I had the soldiers aim for Laguna's leg, the pathetic creature was known for difficulties and cramp in it. There is one thing which concerns me and that is her brother Squall who is in this very garden. I know very little about him and I think I may have to find out more I cannot let him ruin my plans, he may even be a valuable asset. As long as he is encouraged to use GF's then he shall do what I want.

There is a knock on the door and the soldier Thomas walks in.

"Cid, has reached the girl and is on his way back, he did not gain the ring as you will know, he defeated many soldiers with his GF's but his infiltration skills are lacking, we did not attack when he entered and he managed to succeed in an ambush but was very close to destroying more than necessary it seems he has little control over the GF's he chose. The girl is still unconscious and I do not think we are close to finding her power nothing has shown up on the EEG results and all I can assume is that she either is not using her power or is unable to." reports the soldier.

He is telling the truth and I am pleased he has done well and his report has given me an idea. What if the girl does not use her power when she is awake but it is more subconscious? I wonder how she would react should I possess her for a short time.

"You are dismissed Thomas be sure not to let Cid see you or find out anything about this, you may take a small break then I would like you to find Squall Leonheart and anybody who has formed connections with and bring them to me. Should they resist use whatever force is necessary but do not under any circumstances kill them and do not make a public display catch them when they are isolated from the other children." I order.

Thomas nods and I smile sweetly at him I shall discuss his plans later for now I have to see what Cid's real motives and feelings are.

Cid is a little late and I can't help but wonder what he is up to, I do not trust that man.

He enters my room without knocking and he seems fairly cheery, there is an undercurrent of fear within him and I narrow my eyes suspiciously. I cannot help but think that he is up to something.

He sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out a ring.

It is gold and has the very emerald I spoke of.

"I found this on the girl my sweet is this the ring you spoke of?" he asks.

I am surprised, I did not think he was so naïve as to think I was not watching him. Iknvw that he must have either asked for help on this of performed a temporary alchemy spell. It is not difficult to do so.

I take the ring and put it on my desk.

Then I summon my magic within and stab him through the stomach with a blade created from solid ice.

His screams echo through the chamber and blood seeps out.

"W-what?" he looks up at me tears in his eyes.

"You lied to me, this was a test Cid Kramer, I watched you and I knew there was no ring this was a test of trust and loyalty. As I suspected you possess neither. You will not die due to the spell I cast on you and the soldiers you will merely be in a lot of pain." I say.

He looks at me in astonishment, he did not see this coming he was not loyal his greedy intentions clouded his judgement and he failed himself and more importantly me.

I call for Thomas and some soldiers and I order them to lock Cid up in one of the cells adjacent to this chamber. He screams and tries to fight but I do not relent, I do not see Cid Kramer as my husband, I see him as a traitor and I will make him pay…


	5. Chapter 5

Rainey days

By Lucia Widdop

**Laguna**

The longer it takes for us to reach the garden, the more worried I become. I have a mobile phone and I have to constantly resist the urge to ring Julia and ask her to let me speak to Raine, knowing that I need to think up a plan.

I know that Raine can hear me when I speak but it doesn't feel right, I talk and talk about anything and everything because when I don't talk, there's nothing but the crackly noise of the phone reception and silence.

The others are very kind to me, Kiros is a huge help offering me comfort by listening to me. Ward not so much, he can't speak either and he's a constant reminder of Raine's condition.

I feel mean, every time I ring Julia I barely speak to her. I hate myself for doing this to Raine and to her. It seems wrong to leave my wife in the hands of the other woman I made a promise to.

Julia has moved on though she's apparently dating General Caraway, as it happens she is Rinoa's mother, although they look nothing alike with the exception of the eyes.

But when she looks at me with those chocolate coloured irises, it's as if she's mocking me, trying to make me think I made a mistake choosing Raine over Julia. Well I didn't!

It's not karma that has made Raine like this, it is ill fortune, it is Kramer's fault!

I'll win in the end though. I'll save Squall and Ellone, and in turn I'll save Raine, and then we will storm the gates of Balamb garden and save the rest of those innocent children and then? We will make the Kramer's pay for what they did!

**Raine**

I cannot stand the woman who looks after me. I hate the fact that she is available for Laguna when I'm not. I'm not stupid, I know he was in love with her once upon a time, but it's me he's chosen.

Sod's law strikes again, I am in an almost vegetable like state. How does it feel Laguna knowing your wife is in a coma, knowing that if you went with your first choice none of this would ever have happened? Do you regret it? Do you wish I would die and make this choice easier for you? Do you regret giving me your name, changing me from plain old Raine, to Raine Loire?

No, I'm being unfair, I know I am, but I can't stand being this burden, I'm still me you know, trapped inside this shell, I still love you, Squall and Ellone more than I can possibly say…

I did it though, I found the cracks in the magic. Did you see? The rain has lightened! Don't give up on me baby, it won't be long. Please just save the kids, that's all I ask…

**Laguna**

Once we arrive at Galbadia Garden we instantly get an appointment with the headmaster, Martine.

He's very helpful, he too is eager to save the children from that treachery, he allows us to take any SeeD's we like to help us with our mission.

There are only two who've volunteered, a young girl named Selphie who has transferred from Trabia Garden (which is currently at risk of invasion) and a male named Irvine Kinneas who is a master sharpshooter.

Martine offers us a choice of GF's and I have to admit I'm nearly in tears.

I can't use them, everyone else is happy to use them but not me. To have my memory wiped? No it isn't worth it. There is too much at stake here.

I just hope that Squall has the sense not to use them either.

Once we've finished preparing we realise that we need to get a train from Galbadia Garden to Dollet, through Timber.

We're at high risk from being discovered by the Galbadian army on a public train, and so I cannot believe my luck when Rinoa calls her friends Watts and Zone and arranges for us to ride in our own personal train.

Whilst waiting for the train (which is said to be on it's way) we all decide to practise our tactics in the training grounds, which Selphie and Irvine are more than happy to show us.

As it turns out Selphie is a magic user similar to Irvine and Irvine has a one hundred percent accuracy rate with his melee attack, which will definitely prove useful.

Rinoa is fearless in battle not only using magic and GF's but also having the cutest little dog Angelo as her limit break who always comes to her rescue when she is in danger.

I'm happy using my machine gun and Kiros and Ward slash through enemies so fast it's as if they were made of butter.

Rinoa suddenly motions to me and she tells me that the train has arrived and I grin knowing that pretty soon I will be well on my way to rescuing Squall and Ellone.

**Raine**

For the first time ever I am almost glad to be in a coma.

Ellone has figured out my condition and has actually managed to contact me.

At first the connection was weak and I warned her away, terrified that that evil bitch of a sorceress Edea would pick up on the magic and discover how to use Ellone's power.

But since discovering the cracks in the magic I have found a small cave which is half inside the shield half outside the shield, that means that when talking with Ellone as long as she is in the cave with me we can speak undetected.

Here she is now, walking along the beach her face wan and pale.

She reaches for me with ghostly hands and I reach back with my own, fighting back tears as our hands slip through each others.

Without speaking, I point to the cave and shield and Ellone nods picking up on what I am trying to tell her.

Once inside the cave, although it is difficult to see each other, we can talk just fine.

"How's the situation Ellone, you must tell me!" I say anxiously.

"I've been captured, they've got me in a science lab, I have to be careful when using my powers, I can't talk long an it has to be at random times with no connection,if they discover it, then they'll figure a way to extract it from me then kill me." she says shivering.

I bite my lip the tears falling freely now and when I blink them away I notice that she too is crying.

"How's uncle?" she chokes out referring to Laguna just as I manage "how's Squall?"

She answers first.

"He's okay he's got two companions Quistis and Zell, he's planning to rescue me but even if he succeeds we don't stand a chance, Cid and Edea are constantly patrolling and between them and the soldiers there's no way we'll get out. I'm sorry mum I really am, I might be able to get Squall out if I wake up and tell them everything…" she tails off.

"No Ellone, you can't! That's suicide!" I exclaim horrified.

"Mother you may be ill but if Squall survives that should bring you out of the coma, Edea didn't even count on one of us surviving, she's too arrogant, he'll get himself killed because of me, I can't let that happen mum, I can't. I wish things were different but it's the only way…" she says bitterly.

"Ellone, Laguna is on his way right now, he has Rinoa and Kiros with him, they're stopping at Galbadia garden for back up and then they're going to storm the gates." I explain.

She smiles weakly.

"You can't give-up hope okay? As long as Squall isn't using GF's then it will be fine, you need to contact him later today and you have to tell him that when there is a commotion at the entrance to get you out then both of you run. You use your magic to protect you both and you get that gate, from there you will be saved." I say firmly and Ellone nods in agreement.

"I'll contact Squall, but beware an infiltration may be better." she says.

"I'm useless at this point but Squall needs to find a way to communicate with Laguna somehow. Tell him that, once they are in touch it can be arranged, and Ellone? Contact me as soon as you can." I say determined.

"I will, but I must go now." she says and she slowly fades away.

I leave the cave and walk back down the beach.

I try not to think of ways in which I can die, such as drowning in the sea.

I have to stay alive, even when it feels hopeless. I just hope Laguna calls soon, his voice is like a Siren's call, it makes everything so much better…

**Laguna**

It's a long train ride to Dollet and even then when we reach it we will have to walk from Dollet to Balamb Garden to ensure that we can sneak in.

The train ride is meant to take several hours and I am extremely nervous, surprisingly enough though my leg hasn't cramped up, Rinoa truly is a skilled healer.

It's strange, one minute I'm sat down thinking and the next I'm unconscious, there's only one reason that this is happening…Ellone.

In my dream I can see her, she's walking to me very slowly, she is weak and pale which worries me but I'm grateful that she is still alive.

"Ellone!" I cry running towards her.

I fling my arms around her but I fall straight through her.

This is a torture, to be able to see the closest thing I've got to a daughter, to be able to hear her voice, gaze upon her face, knowing that she's in danger and not being able to reach her, it's…awful.

I turn to her and she attempts a smile even though I can see the film of tears welling in her eyes.

"Ellone…" I moan my heart aching for everything which I had and lost.

"Uncle Laguna, I can't stay here for long, they'll catch me." she says urgently.

I turn to her nodding hoping that this really is Ellone contacting me and not a sick and twisted dream which my mind has conjured up to help me deal with my emotions.

"What is it Elle?" I ask using the nickname I had for her when she was a small child.

"Squall is going to contact you when you reach the garden, he will send a flare spell into the sky, that means, the guards are distracted, sneak in now." she says.

I nod her words sticking firmly in my mind.

"We were going to just storm the gates, and fight our way through and then grab you and Squall." I say feeling foolish as I speak my plan.

Ellone shakes her head.

"No! You can't do that there's too many of them there's spells and special forces guarding the gates, if you want to get me and Squall out you need stealth." she says.

I begin doodling in the sand as I listen, writing Laguna loves Raine just like a child would.

Suddenly Ellone gasps, and as if she was a hologram her body begins to flicker and then starts to fade.

"Wait Ellone!" I shout.

"You…have…to go… I…have…to go…" she calls her voice distorted by the wind which is separating us.

"No, wait!" I shout scrambling to my feet, charging towards her, but by the time I get there she's already gone.

**Raine**

I have heard nothing from Ellone and nothing from Laguna. I am not sure if that is a good or bad sign.

I am sick of the same place, I hate being trapped in this sleepy world. I have nobody to talk to, I can't stand this anymore…

Then a thought occurs to me, what if I am in an alternate reality? What if I am not just on a beach but am near another place?

I need to search, if there's anything which is significantly related to the Kramers, just a small clue then I might just be able to save Laguna, Squall and Ellone from their deaths.

I begin walking down the long beach, for ages I walk and then feeling impatient I begin to run, I'm sprinting, running as fast as I can and…CRASH!

I hurtle headfirst into the shield of magic which Edea has created to imprison me.

I scream as my body is propelled backwards, I'm flying through the air and I briefly wonder, what happens if I fall unconscious in this world? Do I…die?

Not willing to chance it I throw my self forwards, grunting as I land in the sand, but I'm still alive.

I can't help but wonder, what happens if I get past Edea's shield? Can I wake up?

Maybe when Ellone is with me she can send others into this dream and we can smash the shield.

I'm not sure what else to do with myself, and I'm feeling pretty low until I catch a glimpse of something, shining in the west.

I pull myself to my feet and start running again, I keep stopping to catch my breath and I'm careful not to run headfirst into Edea's magic again.

I keep following the sandy beach and then I see the familiar glimmer of Edea's magic.

I don't stop though instead I walk with my arms outstretched palms facing outwards like a zombie, that way I will know when I reach the shield.

There's a crackling sound as my hands touch the shield but there is no pain.

Looking at the shield I see it is almost colourless with the odd purple line of magic surging through it.

I'm not paying attention to the shield though, there's something else that's grabbed my attention.

If I get as close as I can and ignore the purple lines instead staring through the shield I can see that the beach I am standing on continues and in the sand there is writing.

It says…Laguna loves Raine.

Laguna loves Raine, Laguna loves Raine, Laguna was here?!

If that's true Laguna was in this dream world, it must have been when Ellone spoke to him!

Ellone can visit Laguna and I, that means that she knows how to get on the other side of the shield!  
I'm filled with hope and I'm smiling, properly smiling as I kneel in the sand and trace the familiar letters in the sand until there is a message back.

Raine loves Laguna.

Maybe, just maybe he might see it…

**Laguna**

When I wake up I have the plan formulated, we will approach the garden slowly, taking care to hide in the shadows and when we see the flare spell is when we rush forwards and try to get in.

The train is stopping and Zone and Watts wish us luck before climbing back inside the train. They have to keep moving to ensure that they are not caught by the Galbadian army, but Rinoa is going to contact them as soon as our mission is over.

Together, Kiros, Ward, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and I all move towards the Garden hiding in the shadows, that means that we can remain hidden from the large searchlights the Kramer's have guarding their base.

We wait as close to the Garden as we can be without being caught.

Rinoa is meditating to make sure she is prepared to use copious amounts of magic, Irvine is sliding his hand across his rifle triple checking that the safety catch is off, Selphie is stretching her arms and legs and oiling her weapon, Kiros is sharpening his twin blade weapon with a stone and Ward is sitting glumly staring into space.

Then I see it, the flare rising into the sky and sending a stream of red stars and smoke into the sky.

This is it.

We rush forwards as a unit, weaving our bodies in and out of the searchlights to avoid being seen, like a strange dance.

There's a point where Selphie trips and is close to blowing our cover, but Irvine grabs her arm steadying her and we continue on.

When we reach the garden we see a young woman crouched in the bushes.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes and is wearing pink, she points with her finger and we see a guard that we hadn't spotted.

Quistis motions to herself and the guard and I realise that she is going to distract him.

She then moves her arms around us in a strange gesture but I can't understand what she is saying. Thankfully Rinoa does and she turns to us ready to brief us.

"There is the guard who that girl is going to distract. There is also a huge magic shield which will flash as soon as we come in contact with it." whispers Rinoa.

"How are we going to get in then?" I ask in dismay.

Judging by what we know and what Zone and Watts managed to figure out, there are usually a lot more guards but Squall's flare must have caused them to leave their posts to investigate. That means that there is only this one guard which the female is going to distract. We need to head to the other side where there are the bushes and the shadows then I will use Dispel." she says.

I nod eagerly and begin moving but she grabs me by the arm spinning me around.

Once I use the magic the shield will be down for around three seconds before it will begin flashing. We have to use that time for us all to get through and get inside the and in the bushes it's going to be difficult and we need to move quickly, we also need two people who can defeat any guards for when we need to escape. We need a magic user and fast people for the inside we also need someone who can back us up without being seen." she says.

I swallow nervously this is going to be very difficult and I scared that we won't make it, everyone is waiting and Squall and that girl can only distract the guards for so long we have to be quick.

"Hey how about Ward and I wait here in the shadows we can easily kill anybody who gets too close." suggests Kiros.

I nod and smile they will be inside the shield but hidden in the shadows they will keep us safe.

"I'm a computer whiz if I come with you I can easily hack computers and unlock doors." says Selphie smiling.

I nod she is an asset as well.

"Once inside I will get to high ground close to the entrance that way, if you get troubled I can shoot and kill instantly." offers Irvine.

I nod and Rinoa smiles.

"I will come with you Laguna, my magic will definitely come in use." She turns and looks at Kiros then hands him her phone.

"There's a chance that when coming back I might not make it of we will be chased. As soon as Irvine whistles that means he can see us and we are on our way back. He will see us first through the scope on his rifle. That's when Ward attacks any guys around to clear a path and you must contact Zone and Watts tell them to use the full throttle." she says.

Kiros nods and takes the phone pocketing it.

I shiver nervously, this is it, we have one chance to save Ellone and Squall and I'm terrified.

**Raine**

I've never been the most patient of people but waiting around for Ellone to get back to me truly is killing me, especially as I've not heard from Laguna yet either.

I'm pacing in circles when I catch a flash of brown hair, and white and green clothing out of the corner of my eye.

She's here.

I whirl around and smile when I see Ellone walking towards me.

She has gotten a lot sicker, her hair has lost it's usual lustrous shine, her face is sickly white and she looks a lot thinner.

"Ellone what's happening?" I ask worriedly.

"Squall has set off the flare, he's sent Quistis to meet Laguna and his party." replies Ellone weakly.

"They're all still alive?" I ask.

"Cid Kramer has been captured by Edea, apparently he's been lying to her, Zell is sneaking in to find him if Edea is distracted by the flare that means that he can get information from Cid. Squall has equipped a GF but he isn't going to use it, by having it equipped that draws suspicion away from him, then he's going to head to Laguna and get me." she says.

"If this doesn't work what will happen?" I ask terrified.

"If they can't get me out then they will have to fight their way through, I've told them to leave me behind if they need to." she says.

"But they're getting close to finding you out if they extract your power then you will die and then everything is hopeless!" I exclaim horrified.

"Don't worry Raine, it's been planned, there are a few people like Xu and Nida who are helping Squall, they're willing to risk their lives to stop Edea and save everyone else." she says calmly.

I sit down on the ground hard if Ellone isn't saved she will die.

She will be trapped in this world with me and I'll never wake, Edea will slaughter Squall and Laguna and take over each continent. It will be a sorceress war.

Ellone sits with me, and she puts her hand on mine.

Even though I can't feel her and I know that soon she will have to disconnect I close my eyes and imagine I can feel her.

All I can do is hope, believe in Laguna and Squall and hope, because without hope there's nothing…


	6. Chapter 6

Rainey days

By Lucia Widdop

**Squall**

I've set the flare, and I watch as it's acrid smoke rises into the air, hoping that my father has seen it.

It's time to run, the soldiers are already heading this way, I can tell by Quistis' piercing whistle, which screams at me to get away.

Zell has already gone searching for Cid Kramer, we received word from Instructor Xu that he is against the sorceress, we have promised Cid that should he help us escape that we will allow him to escape with us, little does he know that Laguna Loire isn't so forgiving and that if he is foolish enough to join us then he will be slain before he gets 5 steps away from the garden.

Quistis whistles again and I equip a GF which I have saved, it's the first time I've equipped a GF and I'm hoping that it won't get chance to wipe my memories, but if I'm caught without one, suspicion will fall on me.

I slink into the shadows just as the soldiers appear, they seize a dark skinned boy who just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, I think his name is Raijin, he's not going to meet a happy fate.

I have no time for feeling guilty though, I scramble up a tree leaping from one tree to the next so I can reach the gates of the Garden without being captured.

We have a limited amount of time to save everyone and defeat the sorceress otherwise we will all die…

**Ellone**

It has begun, I've been regaining strength slowly and I'm beginning to wake, I'm groggy and weak but finally I am conscious.

When I open my eyes, the room I am in is empty, the scientists have obviously left in a hurry.

Thankfully, I know that somewhere in this room is a draw point and I plan on drawing some healing magic (preferably some Curaga spells) in order to regain a little more strength.

The case in which I have been kept in as a test subject is unlocked, the scientists foolishly believed I would not wake.

With all my effort I heave open the giant lid climbing out, my naked body soaked to the skin, my clothes are slung over a chair and I dry off using an old towel before stepping into them.

Searching around I find the hidden draw point, and luck is with me as the only available spell to draw is Curaga.

Summoning all of my strength I draw the magic and cast the spells smiling as a light breeze swirls around my body and a warm green light bathes my face.

What to do next?

I can't leave because I know that Squall will be on his way to fetch me and if I don't stay here then I could end up in trouble.

Then it occurs to me, the research about me, I have to destroy their research!

In a flurry I rush around the room certain drawers which I know contain the information are locked and are magic proof, feeling very old fashioned I pull a grip out of my hair and insert it into the lock feeling gleeful as there is a click and the drawer slides open.

Rummaging through the drawers I pull out huge stacks of notes and paper and then rip them to shreds.

Hurrying onto the next drawers I repeat the process then begin smashing specimen jars and corrupting samples.

The scientists will surely lose their jobs if they manage to survive the attack on the garden but I feel no shame or guilt.

I did not volunteer to be in this position and I will not feel anything towards those monsters.

I know that I need to hide in case anyone arrives here. Moving rather stealthily I pick the lock on the door and open it there is nobody to be seen and I shut it again.

Looking around the room I search for a place to hide, spotting some beams on the ceiling I climb on a workbench and hoist myself up grunting at the effort then I move towards door so I can see when anyone walks in.

Then I wait and I hope that Squall will arrive soon to finally set me free…

**Squall**

I reach the gates and I see that the guards have been slain.

Laguna runs towards me in the shadows flanked by Quistis, a beautiful dark haired female and a light brown haired girl. When looking around I can just make out Laguna's ex army friends Kiros and Ward hidden in the shadows and looking up on top of a huge wall which is next to the gate a brown haired man with a cowboy hat fiddling around with a rifle.

"Squall!" Laguna yells and charges towards me his face creased with both sorrow and joy.

I turn to him feeling rather cold hearted and then stretch my arms out to prevent him from getting any closer.

"Dad, there's no time for that now, we have to save Ellone and get out, what's the plan?" I ask.

Laguna looks confused for a moment and then scratches his head.

"The plan? Well Irvine is gonna stand guard and shoot anyone who chases us, Kiros and Ward are going to attack any guards who block our path back, Rinoa and Selphie are magic users, Rin is a healer and Selphie is a computer genius." he says breathlessly.

I look at both girls Rinoa and Selphie huh? But which one's which?

I look at the dark haired girl she's definitely Selphie.

The dark haired girl walks forwards and smiles.

"Hey I'm Rinoa." she says smiling.

Damn it, I was wrong.

"Currently we do not know Ellone's precise location, but Zell has gone to find Cid, then he's gonna come and tell us, then we get her out ad head towards the garden, with any luck the sorceress will appear we can distract her and hopefully defeat her and the kids can roam free." I say.

"Cid…Kramer!" yells Laguna shocked.

I clamp a hand over his mouth in anger.

"Yes, Cid Kramer but if you do not shut up then it won't matter because you'll alert them to our presence! You can kill him once we get to the gates but for know we have to find Ellone and stall Edea so shut up!" I hiss back.

Laguna's eyes widen but he does as I say he doesn't like it but we share a common goal, we both want to save Ellone and liberate this Garden.

As if on cue Zell comes charging down a corridor.

"I've found him but he's too close to the sorceress we need someone to create a distraction so we can get to him." says Zell.

He's right but we need a way to contact each other, then it occurs to me, the walkie talkie's we received in training today.

I pull mine out and Zell an Quistis pull theirs out we only have three between us.

"Okay, Quistis, take Selphie and get to the control room, Selphie can you hack the computers, get the communication system down and shut the security systems?" I ask.

Selphie nods her green eyes wild in excitement.

"Sure thing!" she says happily.

"Quistis as soon as you and Selphie have screwed with the controls head towards the training grounds and set a flare, not only will this attract the guards and hopefully the sorceress but that let's the guys t the gate know that they need to prepare themselves.

As soon as you have done that get out and head to the gate, keep in touch using the walkie talkie." I say handing her a walkie talkie.

Quistis salutes me and then she and Selphie head towards the control room, that leaves Zell, Laguna, Rinoa and myself.

"Okay, Zell I need you to lead me as close as you can to the cells where Cid is being kept, as soon as the distraction is underway then we can get in and bargain with him, two of us will keep watch whilst the other two get in and make things work." I say.

The team nods, Laguna is smirking and I know that I cannot let him in the cell with Cid.

Rinoa's magic will be perfect for concealing our presence and guarding, that leaves Zell and I to do the talking.

I tighten my grip on my gun blade and Zell leads us towards the cells, pretty soon there will be an all out battle and we need to be prepared…

**Ellone**

There's quite a commotion outside, I'm itching to check it out but I know that if I leave my hiding place then it could leave to my death or my recapture.

So I stick it out, sitting on a beam (which I might add is rather uncomfortable) then suddenly there's a scraping sound and the door is flung open.

In rush two soldiers gasping when they realise that I'm not where I should be.

They pull out walkie talkie's ready to contact reinforcements to find me and I know that I have to do something.

Terrified I summon my magic and cast two Firaga spells, the soldiers slump to the ground and then fade from existence.

I breath a sigh of relief and then sorrow fills me, I've just killed two men.

I shake my head.

I an't afford to think like that I just hope that Squall will arrive soon I need to get out of here and fast.

**Squall **

Quistis and Selphie have gotten to the control room there's a whirring noise and then the communication system fails which means Edea can no longer stay in her chamber she has no walkie talkies and that means in order to find out what is going on she needs to move.

We have little time before she checks on Cid and we sprint towards the cell where Cid is being held.

After defeating the guards Rinoa and Laguna stand guard whilst me and Zell go to find Cid.

"Squall! You have to help me get out of here!" he pleads.

His face is white and covered in sweat he's afraid of being killed and I smile sadistically.

"That's the thing Cid I'm willing to help you but at a cost." I say.

He frowns but he has no other option he know I will not hesitate to kill him after what he's done.

"Please, Squall, she will torture me or kill me, I don't want to die!" he whimpers.

"You will show me where Ellone is being held, you will take me there and you will help us fight any soldiers who cross us." I order.

He nods, "Y-yes anything you want just help me escape, protect me." he pleads his voice rising.

"I will get you to the gates myself but from there on you have to do it yourself." I say.

"N-no Squall, take me with you people want to kill me!" he whines in terror.

"That is not my problem you have brought it on yourself." I say.

He shakes and I realise he is crying, but I do not feel any sympathy, not after the pain and loss he's caused so many innocent people just to save his own skin.

"Do you agree to my terms or not?" I ask.

Cid turns to Zell.

"Zell Dincht, I always knew you were a good guy, please help me!" he begs.

Zell shakes his head and I look directly at Cid.

"I can kill you myself right now if I want are you going to help us or not? This place will be destroyed and I won't save you're hide if you don't help us." I say.

Cid looks down at the ground.

"Okay! I'll help just get me out of here!" he says.

I smile at Zell and we unlock the cell door using the key which I found on one of the guards.

Cid steps out of the cell looking around nervously.

"The camera's they will track you!" he warns, he is hoping that we will get caught then he can plead his cause to Edea but I'm not stupid.

"They are disabled and we are armed I have two more party members waiting one of which who bears a grudge against you, any funny business and we'll slit your throat." I threaten.

Cid swallows looking defeated.

I motion for him to follow us and we regroup with Rinoa and Laguna.

Cid looks terrified as he sees Laguna, Laguna glares at him and waves around his gun threateningly.

He looks up at me beseechingly and I turn away, Cid Kramer sickens me to the core.

Once outside of the cells the sight is despicable, it is chaos, children are running everywhere trying to escape and soldiers are hauling them back to their rooms, hitting them and hurting them.

Add on the fact that Edea is floating around somewhere, and Ellone might still be in danger, means we have to hurry.

I look into the sky, there's a flare that's going off in the training grounds it has to be Quistis and Selphie.

"Quistis, Selphie how's it going the controls was a success." I speak into the radio.

"It's going well but there's chaos everywhere it's not going to be easy to do this Squall, we've set off the flare, and we're going to head to the gates now, it's not going to be easy holding off the soldiers but until we defeat Edea we can't get the children out." says Quistis.

"It's pretty bad but as soon as we have Ellone we'll meet you at the gates, we have Cid Kramer at our beck and call now." I say.

"Okay good luck Squall and hopefully we'll see you soon stay safe!" yells Selphie and I smile to myself.

It's going to be difficult but I have to believe that we'll do it otherwise, we're finished.

**Ellone **

It's getting late now, the lights are still off and the air is filled with the screams of children and the shouts of soldiers.

Swords clash and people grunt in the effort to fight.

Squall has sparked a rebellion the children are using their training against their mentors, the entire Garden is in chaos.

Of course I have my work cut our for me as well, soldiers are repeatedly checking up on me I'm shaking and sweating as feeling really sick.

I can't remember the last time I ate.

Then I hear it, the familiar clanging sound which means that somebody is on their way down the ladder.

I tense up an then djust my position on the beams so I have a great view of below.

I close my eyes and begin calling my magic forth ready to once again knock out or kill anyone who tries to hurt me.

The person is getting closer, I want to call out in case it's Squall but I daren't because if it's a soldier then I will lose the element of surprise.

I listen closely, I can hear five sets of footsteps, my heart sinks, I'm exhausted I really don't know how I am going to manage to lay out five more soldiers.

Then they step in the room and I prepare to hurl as much magic as I need their way to protect myself.

But I don't need any magic because when the door opens there's Squall and Laguna.

**Squall**

I enter the room we should have finally reached the place where Ellone was being held but the room is empty, and Ellone is nowhere to be seen.

Laguna's face falls and I feel rage surge through my body.

How could we have been too late to save her?

There is the noise of a scuffle and I turn to see Laguna holding Cid by the throat.

"Do you think this is some game? That's my fucking daughter!" he yells.

Cis is turning a strange shade of purple.

"N-no, she was here…she must have…escaped!" he chokes out.

"Stop!" cries a feminine voice.

I look up to see Ellone perched on the rafters, she looks incredibly pale and weak, she must be exhausted because her eyes roll back into her head and she falls off of the beam unconscious.

Laguna let's go of Cid who falls to the floor in a crumpled heap and rushes forwards catching Ellone just in time.

"Rinoa do something!" I say my heart pounding.

Rinoa charges forwards and summons her magic using Curaga after Curaga spell until finally Ellone wakens.

"We have to get to the gate, now!" I yell.

Selphie and Quistis have been fighting for a while now.

Irvine, Kiros and Ward have been fighting for the longest though and with the sheer amount of soldiers and the sorceress. We cannot let defences slip.

Ellone is walking not fast but walking, all we have to do is get to the gate.

**Ellone**

When we get outside the light is so bright it hurts, it's been so long since I've been outside it's shocking.

I hadn't dreamed up the chaos either, outside it is full of children and soldiers alike, all locked in battle, the children fighting for freedom, the soldiers fighting for power.

There is no sign of the sorceress.

I tell Laguna about talking to Raine and his face lights up, he's happy that she seems to be okay, he can't wait to see her, he is filled with hope and it's…beautiful.

Squall is not acting as a brother but as a leader, he leads us all fearlessly towards the gate, and I can almost taste the freedom on the tip[ of my tongue.

I'm feeling weak but the image of Laguna, Raine, Squall and myself, I imagine us as proper family like we used to be, and them thoughts keep me going even when I feel so tired I just want to give myself to the sorceress and let her kill me.

Even when Laguna has to carry me because I'm exhausted.

We reach the gates and I see all of the SeeD's fighting, I see Laguna's friends Kiros and Ward fighting, they are fighting for me.

**Squall**

We reach the gate just as the sorceress arrives, I keep Laguna with Ellone I know that she cannot be left alone, what I am not expecting however, is Cid's ultimate betrayal.

Ellone is weakened but conscious she is surrounded by people fighting, crying as children are fell despite their efforts.

When Edea arrives Cid rushes forwards he shoes Laguna out of the way and grabs Ellone, dragging her forwards despite her struggles.

"Edea, they took me but I saved the girl, she's yours!" he cries.

Edea glances towards us and smiles cruelly her eyes filled with greed.

Ellone can't get away and I rush forwards to save her but Laguna gets there first.

His eyes are filled with fury and he aims his machine gun shooting Cid in the head.

Cid slumps to the ground letting go of Ellone who is crying hysterically.

Laguna scoops up Ellone and I step towards Cid's corpse.

His eyes are open blank and unfocused.

I stamp on his head feeling satisfied as the bones in his face crunch beneath my boot.

That's when the battle begins.

Edea begins firing magic and I turn, Kiros and Ward are fighting soldiers, Irvine is shooting at the sorceress.

Selphie takes Ellone and they hide behind a large barrel, I run forwards and hit he woman repeatedly with my gun blade furious at her for putting so many families through this.

Rinoa cast spell after spell dispelling Edea's shields.

Instructors who have been helping children behind Edea's back use GF's transforming into the mighty Quezacotl, the icy Shiva, the powerful Brothers.

They land attack after attack and we fight on and on slaying soldier's who cross us helping children.

Seifer my arch nemesis and a boy who has always doted on Edea runs towards me raising his gun blade.

It slashes down my face opening a large gash on my forehead, blinking back blood I return the favour marking him with a scar which mirrors my own.

I hack and slash and he falls and I continue hitting Edea, eventually after what seems like eternity she falls.

The shield around the garden disappears and the surviving soldiers flee we have finally done it.

**Ellone**

I feel almost afraid as well as elated as we step out of the garden.

The battle was brutal but what takes place afterwards is truly amazing.

Families who had got wind of the attack on the Garden scoop up their loved ones, children and parents rejoice after not seeing each other in years.

When every last child is safely out of the Garden everyone takes a large step back.

Then we plant several explosives on the site, when we step back and set them off there is a huge round of applause and cheers.

Little girls laugh and jump up and down sitting on their father's soldiers and gazing at the large plume of smoke rising from the garden.

Little girls hold their mothers hands and cuddle teddy bears as they watch the scene.

Rinoa bounds over to us and gestures to a private train that she had arranged for us.

Irvine and Selphie take a local train they are heading back to Galbadia Garden to speak of the good news.

Selphie is already talking about a celebratory parade!

Quistis has joined her friend Xu and they are chatting and laughing animatedly as true friends to smiling and shaking hands of indebted parents and waving goodbye to small children.

Those who want to remain as SeeD's but good SeeDs to fight off evil are headed towards various Garden's mainly Galbadia and Trabia to plead for enrollment.

Zell has decided to return home and rest up before applying, his mother Ma Dincht is in tears and his siblings climb on him grateful to see him again and finally be safe.

Rinoa climbs on the train after we have been fixed she is planning on returning to Timber to continue life as a healer, but she says she wants to look after us for a few days and check on Raine.

Kiros and Ward are stood with Laguna as he brags about his battles, and I stand with Squall grateful that he saved me although I can't help him and Rinoa sneaking glances at each other.

When we get on the train Zone and Watts have prepared some food and I dig in half starved, but even I cannot compete with Laguna who stuffs his face until Kiros elbows him and tells him not to overdo it.

After a long train ride, we finally reach home and I smile as I step into the quiet town of Winhill, it hasn't changed a bit.

Stepping inside my home I rush upstairs, Raine is laying on the bed.

Laguna rushes towards her and Squall and I follow, she opens her eyes and Laguna starts laughing and crying simultaneously as does Raine.

They embrace and kiss and Squall and I hug her and kiss her.

When Squall's finished I notice him kiss Rinoa and everyone laughs even him.

The best thing of all though is when I look out of the window.

Because it's finally stopped raining.


End file.
